1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and screen composition method for the same wherein the current situation of the mobile terminal is identified based on information regarding various conditions such as the location of the mobile terminal and time, and a screen matching the identified current situation is output.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a terminal that supports various user functions based on mobility. Recently, mobile terminals have entered into widespread use due to their convenience and portability. A mobile terminal is generally equipped with specific functional modules supporting various user functions. For example, the mobile terminal may include a file search module for playing back stored image files, an MP3 player module for playing back music files, and a camera module for capturing images. These modules supporting corresponding user functions are activated according to explicit control of the user.
A mobile terminal having various functions may be a dumb electronic device without explicit control of the user. A mode of operation is desired that enables the user to use a desired one of various services provided by the mobile terminal in a convenient and intelligent manner.